


Loveshook

by AbelQuartz



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cheesy, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Love You, Kissing, Love, Married Couple, Married Life, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Nudity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Pregnancy, Pregnant Sex, Romance, Smut, Summer, Sweat, True Love, Uncircumcised Penis, Wet & Messy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-07 01:33:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17951090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbelQuartz/pseuds/AbelQuartz
Summary: Steven and Connie are expecting their first child. It’s during those long summer days that certain topics come up, points of discussion, points of interest. After all, what else can a married couple do?[Anonymous commissioner. Thank you!]





	Loveshook

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: If you're following this story, you can check out the sequel, "Helping Hands," in my recent works. Thank you!

The kisses were always the same. Steven took a breath before he lowered his head again, tasted again, felt his wife’s love in return. Connie moved her lips gently, but let Steven have control. She was still resting and letting her body take it easy while her husband took care of the motion. No matter who was on top or who was in charge, the kisses felt just as loving. Steven knew he could never let that go.

It was the perfect temperature to have their bodies together. Heat waves had forced the installation of air conditioning as well as several fans they had set up in select locations around the house. Moving the bed to the ground floor for Connie’s body had made things easier. With the shutters pulled and the new door closed, however, it was only the afternoon light from the upstairs windows that illuminated their little cove.

Steven raised his gaze and his hands to Connie’s body. Each finger rested on top of her skin with care so as not to harm the baby. With only a couple months to go, his excitement chased his anxiety, but no matter what, the two of them would be ready. If everything went smoothly, their child would be born around Steven’s own birthday, maybe a little later.

Connie put her hand on top of Steven’s and gave him ‘the look.’

“Are you crying?”

Steven wiped his eyes. “Nope.”

Connie smirked and looked down her body as well. The couple laid for a moment before she sighed and squeezed her husband’s hand.

“C’mon, then,” she said. “Whenever you’re ready.”

The naked Steven pushed himself upright. He had been ready inadvertently for a few minutes now, pressed against Connie’s thigh. No matter how much research they had done, he had his worries, but they had already fooled around in the weeks before. Steven leaned over and kissed Connie’s breast, feeling her gasp at the sensitivity underneath. His stubble tickled her skin as he moved down, kissing the arc of her belly.

Sex hadn’t been the first thought on his mind when the positive test came. Joy, certainly, anxiety in droves, followed by more joy - but after, during one of their restless and romantic nights, the concept came up and the discussion soon after. Out of all the books and the articles Steven had previously searched up prior to having a baby, few of them mentioned the complications of penetrative intimacy, the safety issues therein, and whether or not Connie would even be interested herself. The fact that she had been the one to come to him before this afternoon answered at least one of those questions.

The man reached across and pulled down a pillow with the bottle on top. His hands lifted up Connie’s hips effortlessly as he slid the pillow beneath them. The best advantage of Gem strength was the ability to carry his wife everywhere she needed, pregnant or not.

“Tell me if things go too much, okay?” Steven murmured.

“I’ll be fine, Steven, don’t worry.”

“You know I can’t help it.”

It was true, but Connie’s trust trumped his anxiety. As he moved near the foot of the bed, Steven ran a hand down her body, pressing into her beautiful brown skin. Every part of her begged to be touched. Warmth flowed through her like honey in tea. Steven squeezed Connie’s thigh in between both hands, massaging to Connie’s exact preference. He knew her body almost as well as she did.

As he massaged, his fingers moved lower, and he felt Connie’s response in like kind. The nerves all around her body were working double-time, sending their signals with resurgence. Hormones made her life miserable some days, but the moments of calm allowed Connie to experience the increases, the vitality, the inner fire that burned even brighter. Steven pulled at the muscles of the woman’s groin and smiled. With his other hand, he raised her leg and rested it over his lap, opening his access.

Steven didn’t go in immediately. The width of his hand covered enough area to make the pressure equally distributed, localizing in his middle finger. He worked it in a circle, teasing and preparing Connie for penetration. She took deep breaths, lying with her arms outstretched and her legs in her husband’s control. Even at this perfect temperature, Steven could see a bead of sweat start to slide down her forehead. He could feel that she was holding back for him, but he wasn’t sure why. There was only one way to find out for sure. With a gentle breath, Steven bit his lower lip and pushed his middle finger inside Connie’s passage, gently curling it into her body.

Connie’s body reacted far less gently than the initial insertion. Steven actually chuckled a little as he held Connie’s leg with his right hand and kept his left steady. The woman’s hips shuddered as her back arched in the sudden pleasure. Muscles from her toes to her tongue all tensed reactively in a manner Steven only saw when he actually put himself inside. He glanced down, pushing his hips to rub his shaft along the inside of Connie’s thigh.

“Hold on now,” he said, “we haven’t even gotten to the main event. You gonna be able to hold on?”

Connie released her grip from the sheets and brought her hands to her belly. She breathed deeply, and Steven felt some of the tension release as Connie centered herself. Even after, she had to pause before smiling back up at Steven reassuringly.

“Really, I-I’m fine physically, it’s just - even with a finger, I can feel a  _ lot _ more than usual. We might have to take it… Well, just a little slower.”

Steven nodded and lifted Connie’s leg while lowering his head. He kissed her calf gently, rubbing his stubble over her skin. He could do slow and romantic. The rest of his body was excited as always, but there were things that Steven took in stride. If Connie wanted slow, then Steven would do slow, no questions asked.

There were other avenues he wanted to try anyway. First things first, though, Steven grabbed Connie’s leg and squeezed it softly all the way around. She sucked in air as her husband slowly slipped his thick finger back out, fraction by fraction, until he could lift his hand free with a sigh of relief from the woman below. Steven closed his eyes as he slipped the finger right into his mouth, sucking softly on the taste he knew and loved.

His next goal was more. Steven let Connie’s leg fall back for a moment, but only so that he could push himself further down the bed. The anticipation in her body was palpable, or at least that’s what Steven felt, and he smirked as he made himself comfortable, hips twisted so that his erection could poke out without being jammed into the mattress.

From down here, he could see the beautiful roundness of Connie’s belly, like a sunrise over the rest of her body. Steven had to force his eyes down, back to his goal; if he lost focus, he’d be doting long past when he needed to be performing.

Both hands slid over the sheet and underneath Connie to pick up her hips. His left slid farther to support her lower back, holding her effortlessly. Steven closed his eyes as he let his tongue do all the work. The taste of Connie was welcoming, clean and warm against his mouth. The gentle bitterness of her sweat met his lips, and the inner saltiness rolled over his tongue. Steven sighed with pleasure as he pushed past the outer layers into the pink.

Connie’s body almost squirmed away had it not been for the compromising position and the strength of Steven’s stabilizing hands. He could hear her gasp, feel the jiggling of her thighs as she kept herself open, sense the wave of private pleasure go down her spine and over his fingertips. He massaged her carefully and kept a roguish smile to himself as he suckled the lips and the edges. Playing with Connie was made all the better knowing that his pleasure and her pleasure were one and the same. Even when he just barely brushed his lips against her, Steven knew she could feel it, and she could feels its magnitude.

“S- _ Steven _ … Ah…”

It was even greater now. That was what they had talked about beforehand, over tea and a shower. Steven couldn’t imagine the things that were happening inside of Connie’s body (and fusing was definitely off the table), but she expressed them as best she could. The man recalled her details of this energy inside her, an invigorated drive that rebelled against the caution of her maternity. Connie had been the one to start the search with Steven, and yes, this was all normal, and as Steven came to feel, all the more beautiful. Her body was changing for their child inside and out. At night, he slept with a hand draped over her growing breasts, massaging the aching muscles in the morning light, taking care of the house while Connie rested her body.

“ _ STEVEN! _ ”

Steven was so invested in thinking about his wife that he hadn’t been paying attention to how deeply he had been eating her out. The violent yelling from above him was his first tug back to reality, followed by a literal tug as Connie reached down and grabbed his scalp. Immediately, Steven pulled his head away, panting as he caught his breath. It took him a moment to see that the sheets beneath Connie were dark, soaked through, and a line of liquid wobbled between his lips and Connie’s groin.

“Connie - ow - Connie, you okay?”

Her panting was enough to make Steven pause and raise himself up from the bed. She wasn’t hurt, no, but she was breathing far heavier than Steven had anticipated, and he watched her center herself, putting a hand over her chest as she steadied her heartbeat. The man licked his lips and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. It took him a moment; Steven couldn’t help but grin.

“Did you come already?” he chuckled. “Hey, I can keep going if you wanna. Plenty of tongue left in me, strawberry.”

Connie was still trying to catch her breath. He had to admit that this was unusual. Steven chewed the inside of his cheek thoughtfully as he got on his hands and knees and crawled back up to where his wife lay. She laughed quietly to herself as she pushed sweat and hair out of her face, while Steven rested on one elbow, raising an eyebrow.

“Seriously, I-I’m good, that was just… Wow.” Connie blew out cold air, staring up at the sunlight on the ceiling. “That was the hardest I’ve came when you go down. I mean,  _ ever. _ I think. It - I’ve felt the deep ones, but that’s different?”

“Different - yeah, you mean when - “

“When you’re actually inside me, yeah.”

Steven nodded, and the pair glanced down. Despite the break in the action, Steven’s penis was very much interested in the future prospects. It twitched restlessly between the man’s legs, and he flexed the muscles in his hips, making it bounce a little against Connie’s side. The two smiled, but Steven was still concerned. He brought his hand down and stroked Connie’s cheek with the edge of his fingertips. 

“You already know what I want to do,” he said, “but you come first. If you need to be done, we’re done, and I’ll carry you into the shower.”

But Connie reached up herself and pretended to backhand Steven across his face, tapping the edge of his stubble with a gentle bristly pat.

“I don’t go out that easy. Get in there.”

Any further ribbing was muffled by a deep and enthralled kiss, with Steven leading on and leaning in. Both of them moaned together, humming as lips turned to tongues. Steven rested a hand on top of Connie’s abdomen and rubbed in a slow circle, pulling at his wife’s lips with his own. Her instigation had brought them to this point, and her heart was ready to continue even if her body was overeager. Not that he was going to complain.

His height made spooning unbalanced, but it was a simple adjustment of the hips to bring them together and prepare for insertion, to move down the sheets and slide underneath Connie’s thigh. Steven gently rolled her body away from him and lifted Connie’s leg with his left hand. Her whole belly shifted weight, forcing more motion through the man’s adjustment. Connie complied, though, turning her shoulders and reaching back. She held onto her husband as he reached around to position himself.

Steven inhaled deeply as he pulled and exposed his head, rubbing it against the edge of Connie’s entrance, pink on pink. He could feel his own nerves reacting to the inviting wetness. Connie dug her hands into Steven and turned her head, sucking in a breath. Regardless of his own sensitivity, Steven knew he couldn’t imagine how Connie felt. Just like they had always done, Steven pushed forwards and felt himself slide into Connie, drawn into the love of his life.

“Ghn- a _ AH _ ! Oh, Steven - !”

Connie was shaking. He knew enough to know that this was pleasure, that her body was firing off every signal inside of her, rushing to pump her with heat through all the channels her hormones had opened. Steven was still surprised, gratifyingly so. His thickness sunk all the way into his moaning wife until his pelvis was firm against her.

With their bodies together, Steven reached one hand over Connie’s body to hold the curve of her pregnant swelling, cradling their unborn child. The other slid underneath and curled around Connie’s chest to hold her in place. The man kissed the side of the woman’s cheek. Connie forced a breath, then let it all go in a deep and wavering moan.

Steven’s inhuman strength kept his wife and baby secure as he began to thrust. His lover wrapped his cock in heat as he wrapped his family in his arms. One leg raised naturally to push deeper, to angle the man as he laid on his side. He pushed firmly, but with measure, knowing that Connie wanted and deserved the best love he could make for her. The air around them shimmered with energy and human pleasure, filled with the sound of the couple’s lovemaking. Steven grunted with each push, sliding in and out with a steady and beastial rhythm. Connie panted in her husband’s grasp, her body trying desperately to wriggle out and give in to the myriad of sensations the man was giving her, from his hands to his hips.

Just as Steven found the perfect tempo and closed his eyes, he felt the vibrations change. He had been with Connie for long enough to know her body’s throes and what feelings she was undergoing. His eyes shot open as Connie pushed against Steven, grabbing his hand as she cried out again.

Her body rocked underneath his grasp, nearly vibrating with intensity. Connie’s eyes were almost squeezed shut with just a sliver of whites peeking through. Steven watched her thighs shake as she stretched them, and she curled her legs and her toes tightly. The rolls of her body were hot against Steven, and he couldn’t help but be amazed. He stopped thrusting and held himself as deeply as he could inside Connie while she rode out her orgasm. The muscles contracted around him, surprisingly tightly. Connie was always strong and active, but this was something new. And the heights of her pleasure were certainly a cause. Steven shushed his wife as she whimpered, moving his head back down to kiss her neck.

“S-Steven.”

“I got you, beautiful, you’re doing amazing.”

“No, Steven, take it out, take it out. Slow - slowly, please…”

Panic set in for a half-second, but Connie was calm, and tried to put on a smile as Steven raised himself up to look at her. The man nodded and released his grip. His hips moved backwards and his leg lowered until he could feel the right motions for making Connie comfortable. With his left hand, Steven put gentle pressure on his wife’s groin, massaging the folds while pulling himself out a fraction at a time. The hole retracted in like kind until finally the head slipped away from the warmth. Both of them held their breath as they parted, and Steven rubbed the aching area for a moment as he rolled Connie back onto her back.

“Oh, man…” Connie breathed, resting her hand against her forehead.

Steven snorted in laughter to himself as he got on his back, stroking himself slowly. Connie let her eyes close completely as the two of them spread out on the now-moistened sheets.

“What was all that about?” Steven asked.

“I guess...it’s the baby? My body’s pumping me full of crazy stuff,” Connie said. “I don’t think I’ve ever finished that fast. Not from deep things.”

“Yeah, usually you’re good for… Heh.”

“What, what is it?”

“After the baby’s here and your system’s flushed, I wanna see how many times I can get you off in a night.”

Connie grinned, but patted her belly gently. “The number of the day is ‘one.’”

Steven smiled at his wife and put his free arm around her shoulder. The two leaned on their collection of pillows and came to meet each other with a kiss. Steven held it there, letting Connie rest as he pushed. He’d only hurt her if he put himself back in or tried for another time. It wouldn’t be right to ask, and it wouldn’t be right to do. His hand moved regardless.

Naked and sticky, the Universe couple laid in bed, one of them resting and the other pleasuring. Steven nestled his face in the crook of Connie’s neck and inhaled as he rubbed faster. The woman held him and watched in relative silence, letting his steady breaths fill the space once more. His shaft was still coated with her excess fluids, the fruits of her body’s arousal. A wet rhythmic accompaniment joined Steven’s panting.

“I love you,” he mumbled. Connie kissed his forehead.

The smell of her glowing skin was perfection. Steven’s fingers slid over himself clumsily as he held Connie’s shoulder. He wanted nothing but her love, felt nothing but her love. His stroking became short and intentional, and he bent his leg involuntarily. The most beautiful woman in the world cuddled up to him. Steven took shallow breaths as he gripped himself, knuckles shaking with tension. He tilted slightly towards his wife and held his hand in place, his bulky frame making the entire bed creak curiously with the shift.

A first squirt dribbled out and landed on Steven’s wrist. The second rope flew over Connie and sprayed over her belly, dribbling white down the sides and into the crevice of her heavy breasts. Steven moaned into his wife’s body as he came, gently rocking his wrist to pump his load onto their naked bodies. Connie watched his orgasm with her lover’s alertness, playing with his seed on her skin in slow finger circles. Steven let the senses carry him to completion, dragging his fingers up to push out the last dollop out of him.

As soon as he let go, Steven’s tender erection flopped onto its side, equally exhausted by its production. Steven caught his breath with a kiss from his wife, bringing him back down to earth. He knew it was nothing compared to her own pleasure, but it was a climax all the same. It was just what he needed - what both of them needed.

Still with his arm around his wife, the man let himself relax on the bed again. They were both sticky and hot, too hot for even the fans to take care of. But this was a good heat, a mutual heat, one that they enjoyed as a couple. It was Connie’s turn to lean her head against her husband and sigh. One hand rested on her newly glazed stomach, drumming with her fingertips.

Steven opened his eyes and filled his lungs with the summer air. The hand that had been holding his genitals rested on his belly, on top of the gemstone that interrupted his natural body hair. Everything was calm now, a pleasant cuddle accompanied by the electronic whir of circulating fans and the far-off whisper of the ocean against the rocks.

In a moment, the man thought, the two of them needed to get up, at least to get cleaned off. The sheets needed changing after that, and then he had to check on dinner preparations, maybe make a run to the corner store. Connie would make start the laundry, maybe make herself some tea and check the next doctor appointment. They didn’t have much in their lives to worry about, but they had enough to do.

Steven pulled Connie as close to him as possible. In a moment.


End file.
